


Enemies Comfort

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Tears appeared in Charles Croydon's eyes after he viewed his vampire bride burning at the stake.





	Enemies Comfort

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Tears appeared in Charles Croydon's eyes after he viewed his vampire bride burning at the stake. Not one person knew who he was. That he was the vampire responsible for murdering others every evening. The townspeople thought Sarah was the murderer. 

A woman tried to comfort Charles. Nobody was spared.

 

THE END


End file.
